The invention relates to humidifiers, and more particularly to evaporative home humidifiers.
A conventional home humidifier includes a reservoir or tank of water through which is passed an endless belt fabricated of an air permeable medium such as reticulated polyurethane foam. Air blown through the portion of the belt that is not in the water evaporates water from the belt and transfers the water to the atmosphere as a vapor.
Another known humidifier includes a reservoir or tank of water and a wicking element that is supported in the water on floats so that only the lower end of the wicking element is immersed in the water. The wicking element moves downwardly relative to the reservoir as the water level falls. Air blown through the wicking element evaporates water from the wicking element and transfers the water to the atmosphere.